


USS symphony

by maybesometimes



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, Music, Musicians, So be warned, Trans Male Character, mckirk - Freeform, the relationships could change at any time, trans!chekov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybesometimes/pseuds/maybesometimes
Summary: The Star Trek aos crew meet at a summer music camp- there's fun, friendship and endless reams of sheet music. (My first work on ao3)





	1. Chapter 1

The best part about music camp was that it was right next to the sea- and not just any sea. A broad stretch of glittering Cornish sea was theirs for the fortnight, bordered by lofty sand dunes and bright countryside laced with ribbon like paths. The second best part was spending two whole weeks with nothing but music nerds, who didn't feel the need to beat you up because "playing the oboe is gay". They judged you for reasonable things, like not being caught up with dr who, or not having heard of certain composers.

As the wheels of Jim's suitcase crunched over the gravel driveway to the dorms for the third year in a row, the sun glanced off the sea to his left. Bones followed just behind- they'd shared a lift as their families were good friends. He was already complaining about something or other.

"Relax, Bones," he called back over his shoulder as Bones gradually caught up with him.

"Relax? I'll relax when you promise not to get stuck in a rip current like last year,"

"I was fine!"

"You're not the one who had to swim out and check you hadn't drowned,"

"I was... enjoying the deeper waters, that's all,"

"Of course you were," Bones muttered under his breath as they reached the entrance to the main block, "you know you'll be lucky if they let you swim this year," Jim rolled his eyes and hauled his suitcase up the 3 stairs and into the building. Sulu and Uhura were standing in the hallway already, studying several sheets that showed which rooms people had been allocated.

"Jim!" Exclaimed Sulu when he noticed the new arrival- "where's Len?" He peered over Jim's shoulder.

"He'll only be a second," Jim explained, scanning the sheets for their names, "have you found us yet?"

"Not yet," replied Uhura, moving her finger down the pages and reading each group, "there's way more people than there were last year- aha!" She pointed to room 39 of 50 and tapped it with her finger, "there's you, Bones, Chekov, Sulu, Scotty and... some guy called Spock? I think he's new."

"Which block?" Bones finished saying hello to Sulu and joined Jim and Uhura in staring at the board.

"Block 2," replied Uhura, "and I'm next door in room 40." She proceeded to point out room 40 on the list.

"Damn, nearly all the rooms are being used this year," said Bones, looking over the rest of the list. "If someone's sick it'll spread like a wildfire-"

"We'll be fine Bones," Jim patted his shoulder. There were two blocks of dorms, each with 25 rooms with a variety of bed numbers, ranging from 1 to 6, normally cramped bunk beds that you had to shove your suitcases under if you wanted to see the floor. Rooms were split into either girls or boys but the dorms had rooms for both. Last year Chekov had joined their group, after beginning his transition, which left Uhura a bit alone- but she'd always been the best among them at making new friends.

"Besides- block 2- we'll have the best view of the sea" Sulu added, slinging a bulging backpack over his shoulder. "If we go now we might have time to head down to the beach before the first meeting."

When they arrived at room 39, the new guy, Spock, Jim remembered, was already in there. He had taken the top bunk nearest the door, and was sitting up there reading. He looked up from his book as they came in- he was wearing a beanie pulled low over his ears, with almost comical straight black bangs jutting out.

"Hello," Sulu attempted to start a conversation with Spock but he just stared at them silently as they dragged their suitcases into the room.

"We'll be sharing the room with you," Jim clarified, and Spock switched his slightly unnerving gaze to him. "There'll be 2 more of us coming- Scotty and Chekov,"

"Scotty'll be late," added Bones.

"Well he does have to come all the way from Scotland," Jim replied, "anyway, I'm Jim, the grumpy one is Bones, and that's Sulu." He pointed to each of them as he said their names.

"I'm Spock," his voice was lower than Jim had expected. "It is... nice to meet you,"

"And you," Jim smiled up at the other boy, still a little confused.

"What instrument do you play?" asked Sulu, putting his stuff on the lower bunk of the middle bed.

"The cello. What about you?"

"The trombone," replied Sulu.

"I play the oboe- and the clarinet," Jim added.

"I play violin," Bones looked up from shoving his suitcase under the furthest bunk bed from the door, "you gonna help, Jim?"

"Yeah, 1 sec," Jim clambered over several prices of luggage to reach Bones. "You want top bunk or bottom bunk?"

"Bottom" Bones replied, finally getting his suitcase under the bed.

"But Bones, you're usually a top!"

"Shut your mouth and put your stuff on the top bunk."

Jim laughed as he climbed the metal ladder but set out his stuff without complaint.

"Do either of you have the time?" Sulu called across the room.

Jim checked his phone; "1:30- that gives us half an hour for a stroll along the beach," he climbed down from his bunk, "you want to come, Spock?"

"Affirmative, I would like to visit the beach," Spock put his book carefully next to his pillow before climbing down from his bunk.

"Right, well, we'll set off now and hopefully by the time we get back Chekov and Scotty will have got here," Jim pulled on a cap and then some flip-flops before heading out, the others following close behind.

As they emerged over the tops of the dunes the sea spread before them like a twinkling azure blanket that wrapped itself snugly around the coast. Bones took off his sweatshirt and tied it around his waist as they enjoyed the view. Spock must have been hot, Jim thought, in his button down and beanie, but he showed no signs of discomfort. They strolled along the beach at a leisurely pace, half an eye on the time to ensure they had time to get back. Jim felt more relaxed than he had in a long time- two weeks of friends and music meant he didn't even care about the early starts. Walking along the beach, he completely lost track of the time until Bones called that they needed to head back now if they didn't want to be late.

When they arrived back they set off straight for the main hall where the initial meeting was always held. Chekov and Uhura were waiting for them outside the front doors, already chatting away.

"Hey guys!" Pavel hugged them each in turn- even though it meant he had to get up on his tiptoes a couple of times.

"Oh- this is Spock, he's sharing our room too," Jim explained quickly when Chekov looked confused.

"I'm Pavel Andrevich Chekov," Pavel beamed up at Spock, "it's very nice to meet you,"

"And you," Spock backed away from the offered hug, and a somewhat disappointed Chekov led them into the hall. The meeting was just about to start so they slipped in at the back and sat on the last few available seats. Pike was already standing at the front and not long after they had arrived he started the meeting. The hall fell silent.

"Most of you will know that there are more of you this year than ever before- nearly 100,which is a big orchestra. We know all of you are going to really enjoy these 2 weeks, but in order to make sure you have fun we have a few rules. First of all, no swimming without an adult present, I know it's tempting but some people learnt their lessons last time." Bones glared at Jim, they both knew exactly when and who Pike was talking about. "We expect you all to care for your own instruments, and I trust you've all found the storage block. Meals will be served in this hall- breakfast at 6 am, lunch at 1 pm and dinner at 7:30 pm. Lights out is at 10, and there will breaks throughout the week to go and enjoy the beach and surrounding countryside- I really hope you take up on these opportunities. Be courteous to the other campers, try to keep your rooms clean and overall, enjoy yourselves. If you have any more questions just ask a member of staff, we'll all be wearing these purple shirts all week," he pointed to his polo shirt, "so we'll be hard to miss. Our first rehearsal will be today from half three till six. Ok, I think that's all I've got to say!"

The meeting didn't last much longer before they were dismissed. They decided to get their instruments earlier rather than later, so they wouldn't be caught in the rush, and ran into Scotty on the way to the storage block.

"Scotty!" Chekov gave another hug with his usual gusto, making Scotty stagger backwards a few steps to regain his balance.

"Woah- careful laddie-" Scotty very nearly fell but straightened up just in time to return the hug. "It's good to see you all again,"

"And you Scotty," Jim grinned, "how was the journey?"

"Oh don't ask," Scotty winced at the memory of the 12 hour drive. "Did I miss the meeting?"

"Only just," said Bones, "we were on our way to get our instruments," he pointed towards the storage centre.

"I'll come with you," Scotty joined the group as they headed off again, "so who are you then?" He said, catching sight of Spock at the back of the group.

"I am Spock," Spock answered matter-of-factly.

"Well what do you play?" Asked Scotty. The storage block was the closest one to the main hall, so after just a few moments of ambling along they were pushing open the doors and trying to remember where they had put their instruments.

"The cello," Spock was the first to find his instrument, pulling out a blue unmarked case that he carried like a backpack. Uhura was next to find her instrument, her French horn in a neatly labelled case, with a colourful name tag attached to the handle. She was quickly followed by Bones, who had to shove a couple of cases out of the way to reach his violin in its dark green case. The three of them stood by the doorway to wait for Chekov, Jim and Sulu to find their stuff. Scotty was already waiting by the doorway, but not holding and instrument.

"Aha!" Chekov pulled a small case from the lowest shelf, "there it is," he opened the case and looked over his flute admiringly, "I just got a new one," he explained, heading over to join Uhura and the others while Jim and Sulu hurried up their searches.

"Where is your instrument?" Spock raised his eyebrow at Scotty, who was still leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh- I play percussion, and we don't keep that in here- there's a lot more setting up involved so it's right next to the hall," Scotty explained.

Sulu was next to find his instrument, remembering where he'd placed it on his arrival in between the other brass instruments. He pulled out his trombone in a case covered in old labels and stickers. As usual Jim was still frantically scanning the rows of instruments, now wondering if he even knew what his own case looked like.

"How much longer are you gonna be, Jim?" Bones looked agitated, "I thought the whole point was to get there early?"

"Yeah, yeah, one second..." Jim went back to where he'd started looking, still empty handed, "any help? We're looking for a yellow oboe case, how hard can it be?" The others sighed and began to join him in looking over the shelves of instruments. A few minutes later Uhura pulled his oboe out from a shelf he was sure he'd already checked.

"Here," she handed him the beaten up case, barely recognisable as yellow any more. "Come on guys, lets go," they trooped out of the music block towards the main hall where the rehearsals were happening.

"I cannot believe it has been a whole year since last time!" Chekov exclaimed to Jim as they walked.

"Me neither, it seems like yesterday we were last here,"

"And simultaneously forever," Chekov said and Kirk nodded in agreement. He couldn't wait to start rehearsals.


	2. Chapter 2

They were the first to arrive at the main hall and start setting up, and Jim felt proud of having mustered some sort of organisational skills. His battered oboe case was a comfortable, familiar weight in his hand that soothed some of his anxieties. He had started playing when he was 6, after a school music teacher had recommended he learn an instrument. His first call was to play something that wasn't stereotypical or boring, so felt no appeal to learn something like the piano or the guitar. For a few weeks he had sat at the library computers and listened over and over to different instruments. The harp was one of his immediate favourites, and he clicked through YouTube videos letting the lilting melodies wash over him. Deux Arabesques by Debussey, Fantaisie for solo harp, op. 95 by Camille Saint Saens and waltz of the flowers by Tschaikowsky were particularly beautiful. Rolling chords overlapping melodies that danced and shone like sun beams through the breathless library as he closed his eyes and relaxed into the sound. After hours of listening to the harp the world seemed like a slightly different place, somehow, almost imperceptibly changed. Everything seemed brighter. Practically skipping Jim arrived at school the next day, having blocked out the world at home by imagining himself sat playing the harp. When Mrs Johnson told him that a harp was far beyond the small town school's music budget, he sat sullenly at his desk for the rest of the day, refusing to answer questions.

It was only Sam who managed to get him to give up sulking for something he couldn't have and choose a different instrument. Despite his aggressive perseverance, Jim understood his brothers logic and agreed to go along and see what could be rented for him to learn from the local music shop. He sat and pressed the keys of the pianos on show with one finger while Sam talked, eventually getting bored and wandering over to see what was happening. The shop keeper was explaining that, as the only music shop in quite a wide area there wasn't a lot he could do immediately unless they wanted to buy something.

"You must have something he can play that won't bankrupt us?" Sam insisted. Jim grinned up at the shopkeeper with a gap-toothed smile.

"We might have something you can rent relatively cheap- but I don't know anyone who teaches it nearby." he peered down at Jim, "Hey kid, you know what an oboe is?" This new instrument sparked an immediate curiosity in young Jim's mind. Over the course of several trips to the library both with and without his bother, Jim fell in love with the oboe. The sound fit him like a glove from the very start, entangling itself around his thoughts and quickly replacing any former passion for the harp. With a mixture of his brothers part time job and help from the school music department, the instrument was rented, and a teacher, semi-retired, was discovered in the town over. Jim cycled to lessons, and avoided home by staying late at school to practice or teach himself new things. Music became an integral part of his life, an escape from his worries and his step-dad at home. Eventually he saved up enough money to buy the oboe, again with help from Sam and after working several jobs himself; so the oboe he had first rented stayed with him through the years.

"I need to go back to the dorm and pick up my music," Jim realised as he watched Spock take several pieces out of a music folder.

"Me too," Sulu looked up from his case, "I put mine in my suitcase so they wouldn't get damaged on the journey."

"I did too," Bones put his bow down carefully and led the way towards the door. Others had started to arrive in dribs and drabs, finding their place in the orchestra and unpacking their instruments. The piano and percussion section were being rolled out of large cupboards at the sides; Scotty was talking animatedly about new pieces and ideas he was learning and planning, as always, surrounded by friendly laughter. The headed across the area of he music camp towards their dorm, passing several faces Jim recognised. The weather was idyllic, a slight breeze waving through the long grass on the dunes and ruffling their hair as they walked. It was almost a shame they were going to spend so much time inside rehearsing, but here would certainly be plenty of time for enjoying the countryside. Initially, Jim hadn't wanted to come to music camp, it had just seemed like another way to disappoint people, but his teacher had been quite adamant that it would be good for his playing and also his self confidence. Pike had taught him ever since he'd started learning the oboe, since Jim, a month before his seventh birthday, had handwritten him a letter asking for lessons. When Pike had got involved in helping run the two weeks, he had asked Kirk if he wanted to go. For the first couple of years Jim had dodged it saying he was busy working or had summer school, but was convinced by Pike to come and hadn't looked back. The year after that he had dragged Bones along with him and pretty soon he couldn't imagine a time before he spent the whole year looking forward to playing music with his friends.

They arrived at their dorm and tugged out their suitcases to find their music folders- they had some really good pieces this year, a mixture of film scores and classic pieces: "what piece do you reckon we'll play first?" Jim flicked through his music as the others located theirs.

"I don't know- why d'you ask?" Bones looked up at him quizzically.

"I want to put it at the top of my folder."

"We'll probably start off with something more light- maybe something from a film?" suggested Sulu.

"Yeah," agreed Bones, "It'll be something we all know, and, that's maybe a bit easier." Jim tucked several pieces into the front of his folder and swung down from the bunk. The others picked up their folders and they left quickly, now aware that they were no longer early. As Sulu had predicted the rehearsal began with a piece by John Williams, namely the score from Jurassic Park, and moved on from their into older pieces interspersed with modern and film scores. Once they had finished, Jim packed up fast and made his way over to Bones who was running over a section of one of the pieces over an over, evidently not pleased with how he was playing it as he glared at the score. The phrase in particular that seemed to be causing him trouble was mezzo piano and in the lower part of the violins range, while the flutes had the tune. He finished the section again and stared at the notes, trying to work out what was making them so hard to play.

"Relax Bones, you'll get it. Besides, this is only the first rehearsal."

"I know, its just pissing me off that I can't get it to sound right." Bones tucked his violin under his chin, preparing to play it through again.

"How about we go through it together later?" Jim suggested, "You're just stressing yourself out right now and its not worth it,"

Bones nodded and began to put his violin away, and Jim smiled to himself. Bones really needed to learn when to take a break and let himself off the hook, he thought as he moved away to talk to the others, who were waiting in a group.

"How did you find it?" Jim asked Chekov.

"I think it went ok! I mean, I still have some parts to work on..." he trailed off sheepishly and scratched his head, "but I am pleased overall,"

"I think I feel the same- definitely not bad for a first rehearsal," Jim mentally ran through the pieces he wanted to go through by himself before the next rehearsal. He really wanted to get them perfect as soon as possible. His train of thought was cut off by Bones telling they needed to clear out and put their instruments away so the hall could be set up for dinner. The third best part about music camp was the food- all locally sourced and all delicious. No one really cooked at home, so comparatively for Jim the meals were incredible. Even Bones had to drop his usually grumpy manner and admit that the meals really were something. It felt like something out of Hogwarts, only you had to queue up to collect a plate that you piled up yourself. Still, dinner on the first day was always a highlight of the trip, so they hurried to get their stuff away and get ready for food.

The meal that night was creamy mashed potatoes and sausages with gravy followed by choc-ices that they ate outside in the shade, laying on the cool grass and laughing about something or other. The evening crept reluctantly over the horizon as they finished their meal together- another fantastic trip had begun.

Later that evening Bones and Jim got their instruments and music out of the storage and walked a little way away from the dorms to practice the pieces on their own. The others were making another trip down to the beach, but Bones was determined to get the section right and Jim had several things he wanted to go over, so they agreed to go down to the beach another evening and found a large tree to sit and practice under. Jim sat and leant against the trunk as Bones played through the beginning of a piece. No matter how much he loved playing the oboe, he loved listening to Bones play just as much, especially when they were alone together. He hadn't like listening to the violin until he'd heard Bones play, and then he'd wished he wouldn't have to ever stop listening to the violin. The last of the sunlight fell in dappled light through the braches and landed on Bones face. Even Bones had started to relax, his brow unfurrowing as he played and the tension dropping from his shoulders. He held on the last note of the opening section and then rolled his shoulders and picked up the piece that he'd struggled with earlier.

Jim stood up slowly and yawned; "you want any help?"

"Can you play the tune over the top?"

"I can try," Jim didn't bother getting out his music and setting up another music stand, instead looking over Bones' shoulder and playing the opening few notes. "Shall I count us in or you?"

"I'll do it," Bones lifted his violin and straightened his spine, "1, 2, 3," they set off, Bones sounding a little hesitant in the notes, but technically right. 

After they finished, Jim turned to Bones, who was still glaring at the score as though it might suddenly come to life and explain to him exactly to play it. "I think you just need to relax into it more- all of the notes are right, you're just so nervous about playing them wrong that you're playing the awkwardly."

"Ok," Bones looked at him doubtfully, and lifted his violin up stiffly, "lets play it one more time,"

"No, look at yourself," Jim put his had around Bones' on the violin, "you are so far from relaxed you've turned into a robot. You're not having this back," he took the violin from Bones' grip, "until you have relaxed."

"Give it back, dammit," Bones rubbed his forehead.

"Relax," replied Jim, darting round to the other side of the tree, "Its the only way you're going to get it back," he peered at Bones from behind the tree trunk.

"Fine." Bones put down his bow, "how do I relax?"

Jim realised he hadn't actually thought this far ahead when he took the violin, but still, stepped confidently out from behind the trunk. "Just do as I do." he rolled his shoulders back and then reached his arms to either side to stretch, then walked a few steps out of the shade and lay on the grass.

"What the hell are you doing,"

"If you want your violin back," Jim replied, "I'm doing what you're just about to do."

With a sigh Bones joined him in staring up at the sky: "So what are we doing?"

"We are cloud gazing," Jim pointed at a cloud, "I see a sheep,"

"All clouds look like sheep."

"You get my point- see, there's an old woman's face-"

"Right next to a train-"

"-and there's the smoke!" Jim grinned over at Bones, "See, you're getting the hang of this,"

Bones grinned back at him, "Bet I can spot more things than you,"

The lay side by side, occasionally pointing at the sky, for roughly fifteen minutes, both relaxed in each others company and too fiercely competitive to suggest returning to the music. Bones was winning the competition, having spotted 12 things and proving that neither the sheep nor the smoke actually counted. Jim had been preoccupied by the way their shoulders were touching and the soft closeness of Bones' laugh so near his ear. His had had grown a little sweaty as it clasped the neck of the violin, but he was determined to catch up with Bones' 4 point lead. The dusk was emerging and the clouds slowly rolling away to reveal what would be a clear night. Bones pointed out a flower in the clouds and when his hand dropped it landed on top of Jim's. Jim blushed furiously when, instead of letting go as expected, Bones clasped his hand tightly in his own. Neither of them moved for a long moment, until Bones announced, "I think I've won,"

"I'll let you have this one," Jim smiled, "But I'll beat you next time, don't worry,"

"Does this mean I can have my violin back?"

Jim waited a second longer than strictly necessary to reply, letting himself enjoy their closeness, "I suppose so," They both sat up slowly and he handed Bones the violin. "Shall we try playing it through?"

Bones nodded and they stood up groggily and walked towards the music stand. Jim picked up his oboe, played a couple of notes and then nodded at Bones to count them in again. The change in the music was immediately and beautifully obvious. Closing his eyes for a second, Jim let the music wash over him- wishing silently that there were duets for violins and oboes so they could play together more often. Everything felt comfortably intimate, and a warm evening breeze carried the music out over the dunes and towards the sea. The piece ended all too soon. McCoy smiled at the piece for the first time, and they laughed into the silence after the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys rather see Scotty/Chekov or Sulu/Chekov? Thanks so much to everyone who has commented or left kudos! :)


End file.
